volontée retrouvée
by loveless4813
Summary: c'est après avoir vu le film yossi and jagger que je me suis décidé a écrire cette fanfiction... kaya pose un ultimatum à juka... une courte fanfiction sans blabla inutile... yoaiste lance vous!
1. Chapter 1

_Volonté retrouvée___

L'hiver avait envahit la ville et attaquait ses bâtiments. Seul quelques chats sortaient de leurs cachettes pour chasser leurs proies afin de nourrir leurs chatons… les arbres arborait un magnifique manteau de neige qui scintillait à la lumière du soleil. Le fleuve qui irrigue les plaines de la périphérie entièrement congelé offrait au pus téméraires une piste de patinage.

Dans un immeuble du centre ville fleurissait l'amour … En effet, Juka et Kaya s'étaient échappé de leur éditeur et s'étaient retrouvé dans une pièce du réez de chaussée dont ils sont les seuls à connaître l'existence. Cet endroit n'était pas très grand mais tout de même. Les murs peint en blanc et les carrelages beiges rendaient cette pièce paisible. Kaya, à cheval sur Juka, l'embrassa tendrement et se mit à le déshabiller délicatement. Juka l'aida dans cette tâche tout en caressait les cheveux noirs ébène de l'autre vocaliste. Soudainement, Juka prit fermement la main de Kaya-chan et la mit sur son abdomen. Il commença à descendre de plus en plus et Kaya prit en main l'organe de tous les plaisirs. Les pommettes de juk-juk virèrent au rouge tandis que Kaya affichait un large sourire. Mais Juka prit les choses en main (sans mauvais jeux de mot) et retourna Kaya-chan et se mit au dessus et commença à aller plus en profondeur… soudain, Kaya lança un cri aigue et pointa du doigt une vilaine araignée… Juka s'empara d'une chaussure et la balança sur l'insecte qui se transforma en une énorme traîné foncée sur le mur. Ils se regardèrent et reprirent leur échappée sauvage…

Trois heures s'écoulèrent pour qu'ils en arrivent à un orgasme qui mit fin à leur ébat. Leur producteur les retrouva dans leur salle respective d'enregistrement. Celles-ci étaient très luxueuses…

À la fin de la journée, le couple se retrouva à l'hôtel où ils logeaient dans des chambres séparées ce qui fût à l'origine d'une dispute…

Kaya : Juka, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Juka : je t'écoute.

Kaya : dors dans ma suite s'il te plaît, j'en ai assez que l'on passe tant de nuit séparés l'un de l'autre…

Juka : combien de fois, je vais devoir te le répéter… je ne veux pas que l'on sache que nous formons un couple… je ne suis pas prêt à faire mon coming-out et pour tout te dire je n'ai pas envie de l'annonce ni à mes parent ni publique ni à qui que se soit… je suis bien comme ça… j'ai pas envie que les choses change… je crains franchement ne pas pourvoir te donner plus !!

Kaya : dès fois, je ne te comprend plus… pour tant tu te réjouis des rumeurs sur notre lien… de plus, c'est qui qui se vante d'être l'un des personnages emblématique des fanfictions yaoi…

Juka : je sais bien tout ça… mais je ne peux pas si tu en veux plus je crains que t doive aller voir ailleurs…

Kaya : pardon ??

Juka : tu l'a chercher… à ce que je te dise cela

Kaya : demain matin ne m'attend pas, je prendrai le taxi… je te donne une dernière chance… dès que les enregistrement sont terminés, je dit tout à mon entourage et j'espère sincèrement que tu sera auprès de moi… dans le cas contraire oublie moi… je veux que sache une chose : je t'aime mon beau prince charmeur…

Juka : tu penses vraiment que le monde tourne que lorsque tu l'as décidé… je suis désolé mais…

Kaya : ta dernière chance !!

Kaya, dans sa démarche de diva, partit et claqua la porte…

Juka : qu'est ce que je dois faire…

Le lendemain matin, Juka-kun frappa à la porte de son petit ami mais celui-ci était déjà parti.

Juka : il est vraiment têtu celui-là… c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime…

Juka chercha toute la journée après son âme sœur mais cette dernière était introuvable. Il ne s'était pas rendus au studio, ne répondait pas aux appels… un vrai fantôme.

Juka compris qu'il était resté toute la journée à se morfondre dans sa chambre…

De retour à l'hôtel, il alla frapper à la porte de son bien aimé mais aucune réponse.

Il abandonna vite et rentra chez lui désespéré… sur son lit se trouvait une lettre laquelle renfermait un papier avec u seul mot : demain.

Juka compris qu'il parlait de la fameuse rencontre avec les parents.

Juka : non je ne peux pas… je suis désolé… sayonara…

Juka écrit une lettre à l'attention de Kaya-chan et demanda à la réception qu'elle soit déposée dans la chambre 1408. Cependant, cela ne fût pas possible car le concerné avait déjà quitté les lieux… Juka déboussoler regagna sa suite et se mit à pleurer pendant toute la nuit au cour de laquelle il se remémora tous les bons moments passer avec Kaya.

Au petit matin, Juka se rendit sur son lieu de travail. Il n'a jamais été aussitôt matinal depuis le début de sa carrière solo. Encore une fois, Kaya était absent… celui-ci avait travaillé toute la nuit d'arrache pied pour finir son album.

Juka entra dans la salle d'enregistrement et se mit à chanter mais le résultat n'était pas très bon…

Il ne cessait de penser à son bien aimé, son sourire hantait ses pensés… au bout de la quinzième tentative, Juka se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rester la à ne rien faire et décida de rejoindre son tendre amour…

Kaya venait d'arriver à la résidence secondaire de ses parents. En effet ceux-ci avait décider de passer du temps au bord de la mère en compagnie de sa sœur Nomico. Kaya ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie sentimentale avec ses parents mais il voulait changer cela et révéla son secret à ses parents…

Kaya : vous devez certainement vous en douter mais je ne suis pas attiré par les filles…

Les parents : nous le savions déjà… ton comportement, tes tenues de scènes et tous ça… on attendait juste que tu nous le dise… sache que tu reste notre fils et que toi et ta sœur vous êtes tout ce qu'on a de plus cher…

Kaya : merci infiniment mais…

Les parents : où est le prétendant… il dot être joli garçon connaissant tes goûts…

Kaya : il ne viendra pas…

Kaya courut et s'enferma dans sa chambre…

Sa mère tenta de le rattraper mais rien à faire… seuls des sanglots s'échappait de la chambre. Kaya passa la nuit à pleurer et à cogiter, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Juka n'était tout simplement pas fait pour lui…

Une douce odeur de café flottait dans l'air ce qui réveiller Kaya-chan, ce dernier détestait par-dessus tout ce breuvage excitateur du système nerveux. Heureusement, sa mère lui prépara un délicieux cécémel fait maison avec son chocolat préféré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déposé ses jambes sus la table et déguster ce fabuleux déjeuner. Sa mère ayant été la professionnelle des cœurs brisés, elle avait mit tout ce dont avait besoin une personne fragile et sensible à cette terrible maladie qu'est l'amour. Il dévora tout ce qui se trouva sur la. Nomico se mit d'ailleurs à râler car elle n'eût pas le temps de manger un seul croissant français…

Son père, assis dans le fauteuil la pipe déposée sur les lèvres, lisait le journal comme tout les jours ce bout de papier annonçait en première la mort d'un jeune individu, la seconde mettait en avant les problème d'économie du pays, la troisième présentait le programme TV de la semaine, la quatrième donnait les différents dates d'enterrement et la dernière page était exclusivement dédié au sudoku. Kaya adorait cette scène dans laquelle son père lançait ses différents remarques sans aucune pointe d'émotions : il n'avait qu'à faire attention en traversant la route, 90 ans c'est un bel age pur mourir c'est peut-être même déjà trop, les sudoku ont été inventé que pour donner un peu plus d'intérêt au journal, et il terminait par encore un jour tout à fois banal. La maman avait préparer tut un programme de remise en forme pour son fils tant aimé. La journée s'annonçait chargée !!

De retour au soir, le papa n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. La seule chose qui avait changer depuis le matin : il regardait le journal téléviser.

Kaya prit congé de ses parents et monta dans sa chambre. Il essaya de contacter juk-juk sur son portable mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il lui envoya un mail par la suite. Toute ses émotions, il devait s'en débarrassé ce qu'il fit de suite en écrivant de nouvel chanson. Pendant la nuit, il descendit comme un voleur pour aller chercher de la glace sans que ses parents ne se rendent compte. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et stupéfaction : un postit jaune qui indiquait n'oublie pas de te lavé les dents après. Sa mère pensait à tout, rien ne lui échappait. Kaya tenait cela de sa mère en effet, il ne laissait rien filtrer dans se domaine professionnel.

Deux jours avait passé depuis et Kaya n'avait toujours pas reçut de réponse. Sa mère lui demanda de vider le poste journal. Kaya s'appliqua et prit de jeter tous les journaux dans la poubelle. Il s'intéressait à ce qui pouvait intéressé son cher père. Il prit le premier de la pile. Le titre : un terrible drame pour le monde de la music. Kaya intrigué se mit à lire l'article : l'artiste venait de commencé sa carrière solo, son nom de scène était Juka …

Kaya s'effondra sur le sol de la cuisine. La mère accouru afin de déterminer la source de se bruit violent. La tête de Kaya-chan avait heurté le bord de la table ce qui eut pour conséquence d'engendrer une coupure qui nécessita des point de suture. Il fût immédiatement conduit aux urgences où Kaya rencontra son futur amant mais ça il ne le savait pas encore. Depuis ce jour, Kaya-chan ne cesse de s'en vouloir. Chaque week-end, il se rend sur la tombe de son véritable premier amour et y dépose des fleurs, des hortensias. Celle-ci était les fleurs préférées de Juka…

Il fallut trois pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. Il sortait désormais avec le jeune interne qu'il lui fit ses points de suture à l'époque. Ils formaient un couple model. Ils s'affichaient et ne cachaient sous aucun prétexte leur amour si sincère aux yeux des autres. Le bonheur lui souris de nouveau…

Remarque : cette fanfiction ne se terminera pas avec : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…sincèrement désolé…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Voilà une nouvelle fan fic !! Elle est courte sans surplus… comme je les aime lol merci

Infiniment de l'avoir lu jusqu'ici… n'hésiter surtout pas à lire mes autres fanfic… cela me ferait très plaisir…

Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ma fan fic intitulé l'ombre du passé deux chapitre doivent être posté mais pour l'instant cette fan fic est an pause je suis en manque d'inspi pur celle-là … je vais la continuer ne vous inquiète pas il faut juste du temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à un commentaire virulent :… ici ce n'est pas un pièce de théâtre et à 18 ans je n'ai la prétention de faire de la grande littérature et si c'est pour faire des commentaires uniquement pour critiquer, vous pouvez passer votre chemin… si vous trouv

Suite à un commentaire virulent :… ici ce n'est pas un pièce de théâtre et à 18 ans je n'ai la prétention de faire de la grande littérature et si c'est pour faire des commentaires uniquement pour critiquer, vous pouvez passer votre chemin… si vous trouver cela mauvais, aller donc lire les fanfic sur tokyo hotel !!


End file.
